In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed. In some schemes, data is wirelessly transmitted at high data rates (e.g., several Gigabits/s) over one or more channels in the 60 GHz range. Also, in some schemes, beamforming is employed at a wireless device to direct transmission and reception towards another device (target device). The strong directionality of the transmission and reception extends the range over which the devices can communicate with each other, and reduces interference to neighboring devices.